


Unthinkable

by yacchanskt (skripsi)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Japanese Men’s National Volleyball Team (Haikyuu!!), M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Shower Sex
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripsi/pseuds/yacchanskt
Summary: Semua berawal dari nota laundry Kanoka yang tertukar dengan milik Wakatoshi saat Training Camp Pre-Olympics 2020.Selebihnya, siapa yang tahu pasti?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Amanai Kanoka/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	1. Instant Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanoka menyadari, banyak hal bisa saja terjadi dalam satu hari.

Rehat bukanlah opsi bagi Amanai Kanoka.

Bangun pagi, latihan sampai matahari tenggelam, lalu kembali tidur. Begitu lagi, berulang kali, genap dua puluh empat hari lamanya. Meski ia telah terbiasa dengan suasana khas lapangan voli— aroma pembersih lantai dan deodoran yang bercampur dengan keringat, teriakan-teriakan entah dari rekan tim maupun dari anggota tim voli pria di arena yang lain. Namun Kanoka masih merasa asing dengan semua ini, ia asing akan perasaan yang selalu berputar di perutnya. 

Mengikuti _Japan National Team Training Camp_ merupakan hal yang pertama untuk Kanoka, sekaligus menambah beban tak nyata di pundaknya. Bukan berarti ia tak senang dengan kesempatan emas ini, justru sebaliknya, ia terlalu bahagia hingga lupa bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya. Tak pernah sekalipun terbesit di benaknya untuk menjadi atlet profesional, apalagi bertanggungjawab membawa nama harum negara di mana ia tumbuh dan berpijak. Tahun ini ia dan beberapa pemain voli putri dari segala penjuru Jepang terpilih untuk berpartisipasi dalam _Olympics_ 2020 mulai dari tanggal 16-30 Desember 2020 di Jakarta dan Bali, Indonesia.

Setahu Kanoka, bermain voli adalah salah satu cara mengatasi rasa cemas yang ia alami. Hidup sebagai perempuan bukanlah perkara mudah. Ia tak pernah mengerti dengan standar dan aturan bahwa perempuan harus begini, perempuan harus begitu, serta apa yang tidak seharusnya perempuan lakukan. Namun tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain berusaha mengikuti dan menerima perannya sebagai seorang perempuan. Selama ini ia hidup dengan olokan orang-orang di sekitarnya, dengan pikiran bahwa tubuhnya terlalu besar dan tinggi untuk perempuan asia pada umumnya. Ia mulai kehilangan dirinya, merasa bahwa hidup tak pernah berhenti menuntutnya.

Emosi Kanoka di ambang batas. Tak mampu membendung apa yang ia rasakan, tak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan. Hingga tiba-tiba datang anak laki-laki yang setahun lebih muda— membelanya ketika sedang dirundung ramai-ramai, lalu dengan senyum yang lebar mengulurkan tangan sebagai tanda perkenalan.

**Tanaka Ryuunosuke.**

Ia juga masih ingat pertama kali Ryuu mengenalkan voli padanya, serta hari-hari di mana ia ingin berhenti dan menyerah. Kanoka suka malu sendiri jika mengingat betapa cengengnya dia saat itu. Namun tak lama ia tersipu, membayangkan Ryuu yang tetap suportif dan memberikan dukungan tanpa henti. Tidak bisa dibohongi bahwa Ryuu adalah cinta pertamanya, cinta yang tak pernah berani ia nyatakan. Bahkan ketika ia mendapat kabar bahwa Ryuu berencana menikah dengan Shimizu Kiyoko— yang sebentar lagi akan berganti nama menjadi Tanaka Kiyoko, tak ada yang bisa Kanoka lakukan selain ikut bahagia atas keputusan Ryuu untuk menetapkan hati pada seseorang dan hidup bersama— meski bukan dengan dirinya.

Kanoka merasa tak lebih dari seorang pecundang. Ketika ia berpikir telah membuat suatu _progress_ dalam hidupnya, ia harus ditampar oleh kenyataan bahwa sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi baginya untuk mengungkapkan perasaan yang telah lama dipendam. Mau bilang sekarang pun juga percuma. Bukannya melegakan hatinya, justru akan menambah beban bagi dirinya dan Ryuu.

* * *

**Tokyo, 1 Desember 2020.**

Hari ini terasa seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, melelahkan. Rutinitas yang Kanoka lakukan pun tidak ada berbeda. Hanya satu hal yang ada dipikirannya saat ini: ia ingin segera merebahkan tubuh yang sepuluh kali lebih letih dari biasanya. Sudah empat hari sejak tamu bulanan datang dan ia harus melaluinya dengan latihan. Kanoka tak ingin melewatkan waktu dan kesempatan yang ada, meski hanya sehari. Siklus menstruasinya cenderung lebih lama dari perempuan pada umumnya, kadang bisa berjarak hingga lima puluh hari dan dengan durasi tiga sampai empat hari saja.

Waktu menandakan pukul enam sore, Kanoka menuju ke ruang ganti untuk membasuh tubuhnya yang basah karena keringat dan kembali ke kostnya. Meski tiap anggota telah disediakan masing-masing asrama selama pelatihan, tapi ia memilih untuk tetap tinggal sendiri di kost yang telah ia huni dua tahun belakangan ini. Ia berjalan mengitari lapangan tempat regu voli pria yang masih latihan, meski waktu latihan sudah selesai tapi nampaknya mereka belum ada keinginan untuk berhenti. Entah darimana tenaga yang mereka dapat, pikirnya.

Sesampainya di ruang ganti, ia membuka ransel untuk mangambil peralatan mandi dan baju ganti. Ia tersentak kaget, menyadari bahwa semua baju-bajunya masih berada di _laundry._ Insiden dua hari yang lalu ketika saluran air tetangga kost yang tinggal di lantai atasnya merembes ke bawah, telah membasahi seluruh baju yang ia miliki. Terkadang Kanoka menyesali keputusannya memilih rak dan gantungan terbuka untuk menaruh pakaiannya karena lebih terlihat _estetik_ dan tidak makan tempat seperti kebanyakan lemari pakaian yang dijual di pasaran.

Saat itu ia membawa seluruh bajunya ke _laundry_ langganan dekat kostnya, tapi sesampainya disana ternyata sudah tutup. Ia teringat bahwa ada satu tempat _laundry_ yang cukup besar dekat stadion tempatnya biasa latihan. Tak lama ia mencegat taksi dan mengarahkan supir untuk menuju alamat yang Kanoka maksud. Beruntung. Tempatnya masih buka. Dengan segera ia masuk dan menghampiri petugas yang berada di kasir.

"Di sini bisa cuci kilat?" Jawab Kanoka dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Bisa kak, tapi tidak lebih dari dua kilo ya. Tolong bajunya ditimbang dulu."

Kanoka mengangguk, lalu mengangkat kantong plastik hitam berisi bajunya yang basah ke timbangan. 3,5 kilogram. Ah, pantas saja terasa berat.

"Beratnya 3,5 kilo ya, Kak. Kalau misal _urgent_ bisa disortir dulu mana baju yang mau dicuci kilat, sisanya pakai paket _regular_ yang bisa diambil lusa nanti."

Kanoka tanpa ragu mengiyakan tawaran tersebut.

"Kalau saya cuma ambil 6 baju untuk cuci kilat, kira-kira 1-2 jam bisa langsung jadi nggak ya?"

"Bisa kak." Petugas itu memberikannya nota pengambilan dan ia langsung membayar tunai pesanannya. Karena jujur saja, ia jarang sekali membawa uang tunai, dan kemungkinan ia akan mengambilnya seusai latihan.

Kini ia ingat bahwa keenam baju yang ia pilih sebelumnya telah terpakai semua olehnya. Ia mencari secarik kertas nota yang terlipat rapi di dompetnya, lalu bergegas keluar dari ruang ganti. Dengan tergesa ia berlari tanpa memperhatikan orang yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan, tabrakan pun tak bisa dihindari.

Seperti menabrak dinding, Kanoka sedikit terpental saking kerasnya bidang yang ada di hadapannya. Dengan refleks kedua tangan orang itu melingkar di pinggang Kanoka, melindunginya agar tak terjatuh.

"Oh, maaf. Kamu nggak apa-apa?" Ujarnya. Suara yang berat dan datar, Kanoka merasa tidak asing namun berusaha mengingat pernah mendengar suara itu darimana. Ia mendongak ke atas, ke arah wajah orang itu.

Ah, **Ushijima Wakatoshi**.

Kanoka tertegun. Baru kali ini ia melihat Wakatoshi dari jarak sedekat ini. Kurang dari sepuluh sentimeter.

 _"Hey, are you okay?",_ Tanya Wakatoshi memastikan.

Kanoka kaget, lalu menarik diri dari genggaman Wakatoshi. Merasa salah tingkah, hatinya berdebar jauh lebih cepat dari dari biasanya.

_"Yes!! I'm sorry for bumping into you like this, I didn't mean to. Ok I gotta go. Bye."_

Ia memungut nota pengambilan yang jatuh ke lantai lalu kembali berlari keluar stadion.

"Ugh ya ampun, malu banget! _It's_ _Ushijima Wakatoshi right there_ tapi aku lengket dan bau keringat gini. _He must have thinking that I'm gross. Ah, why bad things always happen to me_?", batinnya.

Tak lama setelah sampai di tempat laundry— tempat ia mencucikan baju-bajunya, ia menyerahkan nota pengambilan pesanan dan bergegas pulang tanpa memeriksanya terlebih dahulu.

Sesampainya di kost, ia melempar bungkusan berisi baju ke atas kasur dan langsung berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Akhirnya, setelah hari yang melelahkan dan cukup memalukan, ia bisa mandi air panas dan istirahat dengan nyenyak.

Ia keluar kamar mandi dengan hanya berbalut handuk di badan dan kepalanya. Sesekali berusaha mengeringkan rambut dengan mengusap-usapnya. Dengan segera ia membuka isi kantong plastik itu karena sudah mulai kedinginan dengan cuaca di luar yang bersalju dan _heater_ yang ada di kamarnya tak banyak membantu. Namun apa yang ia buka tidaklah sesuai dengan harapannya.

Tumpukan baju yang ada di depannya saat ini bukanlah miliknya.

Ia memeriksa lagi satu persatu lipatan-lipatan baju dam celana yang ada, barangkali ada baju milik orang lain yang terselip. Namun ia salah, tak ada satupun baju miliknya di situ. Ketika ia berusaha mencari lagi, ia melihat ada secarik kertas di dalam kantong plastik tersebut. Napasnya tercekat. Tak menyangka dengan apa nama pemilik dari baju yang ia bawa pulang itu.

"Ush—Ushijima Wakatoshi?!" Matanya terbelalak.

Pandangannya berpindah dari tumpukan baju dan kertas nota yang dipegangnya, kembali ke baju-baju itu lalu ke kertas nota itu lagi. Disitu tertera kontak Wakatoshi yang bisa dihubungi, namun tiap kali Kanoka mencoba untuk menelponnya, nomornya selalu tak tersambung. Ia mencoba menghubungi tempat _laundry_ tersebut, tapi tak ada yang menjawab. Tentu saja, itu sudah jam setengah sepuluh malam. Badannya masih terbalut handuk, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tiba-tiba saja _handphone_ miliknya berbunyi, menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Kanoka memeriksanya dan selama ini dia tak pernah menerima telepon dari nomor yang tidak diketahui. Tapi saat itu dia berpikiran bahwa mungkin saja itu nomor petugas _laundry_ yang telah keliru memberikan bajunya. Kanoka menekan opsi " _answer_ " berwarna hijau di layarnya.

***

 **_Unknown Caller_** **: Halo, apa benar ini Amanai Kanoka?**

Kanoka tertegun mendengar suara yang baru saja ia dengar.

**Kanoka** : **Ushijima-san??**

**Wakatoshi** : **_Wait—_ ** **dari mana kamu tahu kalau aku Ushijima?**

**Kanoka:** **Tadi kita** **_nggak_ ** **sengaja tabrakan dan Ushijima-san tanya apa aku baik-baik saja, aku masih ingat suara Ushijima-san.**

**Wakatoshi** : **Oh begitu..** **_anyway_** **, sepertinya tadi nota** **_laundry_ ** **kita tertukar dan kamu ambil baju atas namaku. Lalu tadi kata petugas** **_laundry_ ** **nya kamu terlihat buru-buru** **_banget_ ** **.**

**Kanoka** : **wah, maaf** **_banget_** **, Ushijima-san. Aduh aku malu dan** **_nggak_ ** **enak jadinya. Berarti bajuku masih ada di sana ya?**

**Wakatoshi** : ** _Nope_** **. Baju kamu** **_udah_ ** **aku ambil juga. Kamu** **_stay_ ** **di** **_dorm_ ** **kah seperti teman-teman yang lain?**

**Kanoka** : **Syukurlah… kalau misal aku kirim baju Ushijima-san pakai** **_Delivery Service_ ** **dan Ushijima-san juga begitu,** **_ngerepotin_ ** **nggak ya kira-kira? Nanti aku yang** **_cover_ ** **biayanya, ini** **_pure_ ** **salah aku soalnya, dan aku nggak** **_stay_ ** **di** **_dorm._** **Aku tinggal di kost sendiri.**

**Wakatoshi** : **_It's fine for me_** **, tapi kenapa** **_nggak_ ** **besok saja, Amanai? Kan besok kita latihan.**

**Kanoka** : **Besok hari Minggu, Ushijima-san. Regu voli putri libur. Dan sejujurnya, aku** **_udah nggak_ ** **ada baju lagi untuk dipakai. Jadi aku butuh bajuku segera.**

**Wakatoshi** : **Ah,** **_I see_** **. Alamat kost kamu di mana?**

**Kanoka** : **Di jalan xxx nomor 3, yang pagarnya warna hitam. Nanti bilang aja penghuni kamar No. 17.**

**Wakatoshi** : **Wah, kebetulan** **_apartment_ ** **aku** **_ngelewatin_ ** **daerah sana walaupun masih agak jauh.** **_Would you mind if I come over instead?_ ** **Kamu bisa pakai bajuku dulu, ambil apa saja selain kaos hitam polos karena itu untuk latihan.**

**Kanoka** : ** _Engg…_ ** **Aku sih nggak masalah, karena kost aku juga bebas dan nggak ada batasan waktu berkunjung, tapi aku** **_ngerasa_ ** **udah** **_ngerepotin_** **, apalagi jam segini udah mulai jarang ada taksi.**

**Wakatoshi:** **_It's okay_** **, Amanai. Aku kesana sekarang ya.**

**Kanoka** **: Hmm, baiklah.. Hati-hati, Ushijima-san. Saljunya mulai menebal soalnya.**

***

Durasi menandakan dua menit tiga puluh tujuh detik, sambungan telah terputus namun rasa gugupnya masih terasa. Maklum, baru kali ini ada yang mengajaknya bicara melalui telepon selain orang tua, sepupu, dan regu tim nya di _Red Rabbits_.

Matanya kembali ke arah baju-baju milik Wakatoshi, pembungkusnya sudah sobek terlalu lebar karena ia tadi tak sabar ingin segera memakainya. Kanoka memilah baju mana yang akan ia pakai, teringat bahwa pilihannya adalah apa saja selain hitam. Tapi masalahnya, hampir semua bajunya berwarna hitam. Lalu di tumpukan nomor tiga dari bawah nampak warna lain— warna yang lebih terang dari hitam, seketika ditariknya langsung tanpa ragu. Cukup lama Kanoka memandang selembar baju yang dipilihnya, merasa tidak asing. Baju warna putih dengan lengan ungu bernomor satu. Dibaliknya baju itu, tertera 'Shiratorizawa' yang mulai pudar di sebagian hurufnya.

Kanoka memandang dirinya di depan cermin, melihat tubuhnya yang tenggelam dalam baju milik Wakatoshi. Meski ia tinggi, bisa dibilang ia memiliki figur yang ramping dan ukurannya tak mengalami banyak perubahan selama beberapa tahun ini. Matanya kini memejam, tangan kanannya memegang pundak sebelah kiri dan tangan satunya memegang pinggang kanan, seperti berdansa— ia menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan, _"Ah… It must be really nice to have a lover who's taller dan bigger than me..."_

Telepon genggamnya kembali berdering, kali ini dengan nama "Ushijima Wakatoshi" yang tertera di layar. Sesaat setelah pembicaraan berakhir, ia langsung membuka pintu dan turun menuju teras kostnya. Dengan tergesa ia menggeser pagar dan mempersilahkan Wakatoshi masuk, tanpa basa-basi Kanoka menarik tangan pria itu naik ke lantai dua. Kanoka melepas genggamannya dan masuk ke dalam kamar, "Sepatunya ditaruh luar ya."

Tak ada jawaban.

Wakatoshi hanya berdiri terdiam memandang Kanoka dengan seksama— lebih tepatnya, terpana. Tentu ia sudah sering melihat seragam voli regu putri yang pendek nan ketat, namun pemandangan salah satu anggota voli regu putri memakai seragam kebanggaannya— almamater yang membentuknya menjadi dirinya sekarang, bukanlah pemandangan yang bisa dilihat kapan saja. Kanoka menghampiri Wakatoshi yang masih berdiri di depan pintu dan belum melepas sepatunya,

"Ushijima-san?"

Ia masih terpaku, tak menyangka melihat suatu keindahan yang terbalut oleh pakaiannya sendiri. Kulit Kanoka yang seputih susu, bersih, serta lekuk tubuhnya yang samar terlihat karena baju yang terlalu besar— membuat Wakatoshi semakin penasaran dengan apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Maaf ya pilihnya baju yang ini, Ushijima-san." Kanoka menunduk tersipu, menyadari kalau ada sepasang mata yang mengamatinya.

Akal sehat Wakatoshi kembali sesaat setelah ia mendengar ucapan maaf yang terlontar dari perempuan yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Hembusan napas yang berat keluar dari mulutnya,

"oh _nggak_ apa-apa, Amanai."

"Panggil Kanoka _aja,_ Ushijima-san. Silahkan masuk, maaf kalau berantakan."

Wakatoshi melepas sepatu dan memberikan dua bungkus plastik. Satu yang Kanoka tahu, itu adalah bungkusan berisi pakaiannya, tapi tidak dengan yang satu lagi.

"Aku beli _fried chicken_ , tadi aku beli buat kamu."

Wakatoshi berbohong. Ayam goreng tepung itu sebenarnya berasal dari usul Bokuto yang minta dibelikan untuk camilan mereka berdua di apartment. Sudah tiga bulan ini Bokuto menumpang di apartmentnya karena rumah yang Bokuto huni bersama kekasihnya— Akaashi Keiji, masih dalam perbaikan dan Akaashi harus sementara pindah ke rumah orang tuanya. Ia sendiri tak keberatan jika ada yang tinggal di apartmentnya, apalagi Bokuto sering mengajak beberapa rekan satu tim nasional untuk main ke _apartment_. Menjadi persuasif bukanlah kekuatan yang dimiliki Wakatoshi, ia paham itu dan bersyukur akan teman-teman yang mengerti.

Kanoka membuka meja lipat kecil dan menaruh bungkusan berisi makanan itu di atasnya.

"Karena di sini ada dua orang, jadi dimakan kita berdua ya." Ujar Kanoka sembari mempersilahkannya duduk. Wakatoshi mengangguk dan duduk bersila di hadapan Kanoka, berusaha untuk menghindari kontak mata agar tak kembali tersesat ke dalam paras cantiknya.

"Maaf ya tadi langsung aku ajak naik, ini pertama kalinya aku _ngajak_ cowok ke kost soalnya."

"Lho bukannya katamu ini kost bebas?"

"Iya, tapi kan tetep aja bikin deg-degan."

Kanoka mengambil sepotong ayam, lalu memakannya perlahan. Disusul dengan Wakatoshi. Sedikit canggung, yang lebih tua membuka obrolan.

"Kamu terakhir pulng ke Miyagi kapan, Kanoka?"

"Oh, aku udah empat bulan ini _stay_ di Tokyo dan belum sempat pulang sampai sekarang. Kalau Ushijima-san sendiri gimana?"

"Sebelum _training camp_ , aku sempat pulang. _Anyway, just call me Toshi and drop the honorific already._ " Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Kanoka hanya mengangguk dan menjawab pelan, _"I think it would be kinda weird, so, ho— how about Tosh— Toshi-san?"_

_"It's okay, Kanoka."_ Lengkung senyum terukir manis di bibir Wakatoshi.

Jantung Kanoka terasa berdegup lebih kencang dari sebelumnya, tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya jika Ushijima Wakatoshi akan terlihat begitu tampan hanya dengan tersenyum. Jangan salah, ia selalu merasa bahwa Wakatoshi memiliki paras yang lumayan, di atas rata-rata jika dibandingkan dengan pemain voli pria yang lain. Tapi ia tak menyangka, Wakatoshi terlihat sepuluh kali lebih menarik dari sebelumnya.

Sial. Begitu saja Kanoka jadi salah tingkah.

Waktu berlalu tanpa permisi, jarum menuju pukul satu lebih lima belas dini hari dan mereka masih hanyut dalam obrolan yang perlahan mengalir deras. Seperti bertemu teman seperantauan, banyak hal tentang mereka bicarakan, tak jauh dari voli dari Miyagi. Jendela kamar Kanoka beberapa kali berbunyi akibat benturan angin dan pohon di samping gedung. _"It's so late. I should get going."_ Ujar Wakatoshi seraya berdiri dan meraih tas di ujung ruangan.

"Badai saljunya belum reda, _it's not safe for you to go home at this state_."

"Kanoka, ini udah jam setengah dua pagi. Kamu harus istirahat... _It's my fault,_ aku kalau udah ngobrol dan _klik_ pasti lupa waktu. Maaf ya.."

Kanoka meremas ujung baju yang ia pakai, mengumpulkan niat sebanyak mungkin. Ia memejam, " _you— you can stay here_ , Toshi-san." Iya, Kanoka mengucapkannya dalam sekali hembusan napas. Lanjutnya, "pagi _nggak_ lebih dari empat jam lagi.. _I can't provide you much but I think it is our responsibility to take care of our health before going to Olympics._ " kakinya gemetar, berusaha tampak berani di hadapan Wakatoshi. Perempuan mana yang tidak gugup ketika mengajak teman lawan jenis untuk bermalam di tempatnya.

Wakatoshi berbalik dan mendekat, _"are you sure?"_

Kanoka hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, lalu ia mengambil handuk yang masih terbungkus plastik. " _You can use the bathroom_ , aku juga ada _disposable toothbrush_ kalau kamu _nggak_ bawa."

Wakatoshi menerima uluran handuk yang diberi Kanoka, membukanya dan menggantungkannya di kamar mandi. " _Thanks for letting me stay, Kanoka."_

Ranjang di kamar Kanoka berukuran _queen size_ , satu tingkat lebih kecil dibandingkan ukuran _king_ dan Kanoka ragu apakah akan muat jika dibuat tidur lebih dari satu orang. Tapi, dulu Yui pernah menginap di kost dan cukup-cukup saja. Dari semua tim regu putri voli yang maju ke _Olympics_ , hanya Michimiya Yui dan dirinya yang mewakili Miyagi. Akan tetapi, Yui memilih untuk tetap tinggal di Miyagi karena tak ingin menjalin hubungan jarak jauh dengan Sawamura Daichi. Dan selama _training camp,_ beberapa kali Yui menginap di kost Kanoka, tapi akhir-akhir ini ia lebih memilih untuk tinggal di asrama.

Uap panas keluar dari pintu kamar mandi yang baru saja terbuka, seiring dengan Wakatoshi yang muncul memakai kaos berwarna hitam, celana pendek, dan rambutnya yang basah. Kanoka inisiatif mengambil _hair dryer_ dan menaruhnya di atas meja, "rambutnya _dikeringin_ dulu ya, supaya _nggak_ kedinginan."

Wakatoshi memiringkan kepalanya, lalu memeriksa _hair dryer_ tersebut tanpa mengerti bagaimana cara pakainya. Kanoka tertawa kecil menyaksikan yang lebih tua merasa kebingungan, lalu meraih _hair dryer_ yang ada di tangan Wakatoshi dan menyalakannya.

_"May I?"_

Wakatoshi hanya diam dan mengarahkan kepalanya ke Kanoka, semudah itu, sepasrah itu. Jemari tangannya mulai menyisiri tiap bagian rambut Wakatoshi, mengeringkannya secara teliti dan perlahan. _"Your hair is suprisingly soft, Toshi-san.."_ Kanoka kini menggunakan sisir rambut untuk menata rambut Wakatoshi yang sudah mulai kering.

Di satu sisi, Wakatoshi hanya bisa terdiam dan perlahan mengiyakan ucapan peremlpuan yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Sangat dekat. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan diri untuk tidak menjatuhkan kepalanya ke dada Kanoka, atau menarik pinggangnya dan membuat Kanoka duduk di atas pangkuannya. Wakatoshi adalah laki-laki sehat pada umumnya, yang mudah terstimulasi oleh situasi dan visual, dan apa yang ia alami saat ini mendukung semua premis tersebut. Namun ia berusaha bersikap sopan dan menjaga tingkah lakunya, karena ia percaya bahwa setiap orang punya kendali atas tubuhnya masing-masing dan berusaha untuk tidak mudah terprovokasi.

Tak lama setelah rambut Wakatoshi kering, Kanoka mengatakan bahwa ia tak memiliki _futon_ tambahan untuk Wakatoshi. Mau tak mau mereka harus tidur di satu ranjang yang sama. Kanoka juga mengatakan bahwa ia akan membelakangi Wakatoshi jika Wakatoshi tidak nyaman tidur dengannya. Tapi masalahnya, bukan soal nyaman atau tidaknya, tapi apakah Wakatoshi mampu menahan hasratnya atau tidak. Sejujurnya Kanoka pun sekuat tenaga untuk tetap terlihat tegar dan tidak goyah dengan godaan yang ada di hadapannya. Godaan yang _mungkin_ akan menyambut tubuhnya dengan tangan terbuka, menguasai dirinya dan bertukar kehangatan di malam yang dingin ini. Mereka berdua sama-sama letih dan terlalu berkutat dengan voli, mereka sama-sama butuh 'rekreasi'. Tapi keduanya juga menyadari, tindakan impulsif tak lebih perbuatan ceroboh. Mereka berusaha membentengi diri mereka sendiri.

Tak seperti beberapa saat yang lalu, kali ini malam terasa begitu panjang, terlebih dengan hasrat yang saling menggebu-gebu. Wakatoshi memandang leher Kanoka dan tulisan 'Shiratorizawa' di bawahnya. Tubuhnya kaku, ia berusaha tidak membuat gerakan yang mengganggu tidur perempuan di sampingnya. Namun tubuhnya lemas ketika ia mendengar suara yang bicara pelan, asalnya dari mulut Kanoka.

" _I'_ _m sorry, heater_ nya kurang panas.. _You can hold my waist if you want to, Toshi-san._ "

Wakatoshi mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Kanoka, lalu mendekapnya dari belakang.

_"Let's share our warmth like this, Kanoka."_

Mereka pun akhirnya sama-sama memejam dan melewatkan beberapa jam hingga fajar menjelang, berdua. Di kamar berukuran lima kali lima meter persegi milik Kanoka.


	2. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waktu seakan berhenti, membeku, sesaat setelah bibir mereka bertemu.

**Tokyo, 4 Desember 2020.**

Hari berlalu seperti biasa. Tapi baik Kanoka maupun Wakatoshi kesulitan untuk melaluinya dengan biasa saja.

Sudah tiga hari semenjak malam itu. Malam di mana keduanya menyadari getaran yang tak pernah mereka sadari sebelumnya. Malam di saat hasrat ingin saling menyetubuhi— akhirnya terbangun.

Mereka berdua mengira bahwa pikiran-pikiran semacam itu akan hilang seiring dengan derasnya keringat yang bercucuran di baju dan lantai lapangan, serta sesi latihan yang keras dan berulang saat training camp.

Selama tiga hari kebelakang, mereka menghabiskan waktu senggang mereka untuk bertemu dan bertukar cerita. Membeli makanan atau minuman yang ingin mereka beli, sesekali dengan bergandeng tangan. Cerita tentang jemari mereka yang bertemu dan saling mengunci itu bisa dibilang klise: selama ini Wakatoshi terbiasa menggandeng tangan ibunya ketika sedang menyeberang jalan, dan ia pun refleks melakukannya saat sedang bersama Kanoka. Wakatoshi tak menyadari itu hingga mereka berdua berada tepat di depan pintu kedai ramen yang Wakatoshi sebutkan di  _ chat _ pagi sebelumnya.

Ia tercekat lalu berusaha melepas  _ genggaman, "Ah, sorry, Kanoka. I didn't mean to…" _

Jemari Kanoka justru semakin mengunci di sela-sela milik Wakatoshi. Setelah berusaha menenangkan dada nya yang sedari tadi berbedar tak karuan, ia melirik Wakatoshi dengan tangan satunya yang kosong membuka pintu kedai.  _ "On a cold night like this it's normal to hold hands naturally, Toshi-san." _

Wakatoshi merasa beban di pundaknya hilang, lega karena Kanoka tak keberatan dengan tindakan spontannya barusan.

Dipilihlah meja nomor 10. Tepatnya di ujung ruangan sebelah kanan. Kedai itu tampak tak begitu ramai, namun tetap terlihat banyaknya rentetan daftar antrian yang menggantung di jendela dapur.

Mereka lalu memesan dan menikmati kesunyian sembari menunggu pesanan datang. Terasa cukup canggung, namun baik keduanya merasa maklum dengan sikap masing-masing. Beberapa kali mencoba membuka obrolan, namun mulut mereka selalu terbuka di saat yang bersamaan.

"Toshi-san,"

"Kanoka…"

_ "You go first.." _

"Kamu dulu aja,"

_ "Okay.." _

_ "Okay.." _

Ritme detak jantung Kanoka yang awalnya sudah mulai tenang, kini berdegup dua kali lebih kencang. Keduanya sama-sama berusaha menghitung sampai tiga, lalu bibir Wakatoshi lah yang pertama mengucap.

"Latihan hari ini pasti berat ya? Tadi aku lihat teman-teman regu putri kesulitan mengikuti latihan gabungan tim putra-putri inisiatif dari Hibarida-sensei."

Kanoka mengangguk tanda mengiyakan, " _ Today was hard indeed _ , Toshi-san. Sebenarnya lebih ke regu putri yang kesulitan mengikuti  _ pace _ yang biasa dilakukan regu putra.." sambungnya, "Tapi tadi melihat keceriaan Miya-san, Bokuto-san, dan Shouyou-kun, lelah kami seketika hilang. Mereka tuh  _ moodbooster _ banget ya, Toshi-san."

Wakatoshi terkekeh,  _ "yeah, I agree with you." _

Seketika Wakatoshi teringat— sesaat ia sampai apartment setelah menginap di kost Kanoka, Bokuto menghujaninya dengan banyak pertanyaan.

_ "Nee, Toshi-kun, who are they??" _ Tanya nya sembari mengambil susu di dalam kulkas. 

Wakatoshi membuka tas dan dengan sigap menaruh semua baju-baju bersihnya ke dalam lemari.

_ "They are 'she', Bokuto." _

_ "Whaaaat, a girl???" _ Bokuto menumpahkan susu yang ia tuang ke mangkuk serealnya, mangkuk warna hitam dengan gambar burung hantu dan nama 'kōtarō' pemberian kekasihnya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun tiga bulan yang lalu.  _ "I thought you're into men, just like me." _ Bokuto membersihkan meja dengan tisu, lalu duduk dan menyantap lahap serealnya.

_ "Bokuto, I attracted to a person regardless of their gender.." _ lanjut Wakatoshi,  _ "and you're not into men. You are an akaashisexual. You only attracted to Akaashi Keiji." _

_ "Haha you damn right!" _ Bokuto tertawa kencang, hampir tersedak dengan sereal yang masih ada di dalam mulutnya.

_ "Do I know her?" _

" _ Well _ , jangan kaget tapi."

_ "TRY MEEEE, TOSHI-KUN!!" _ Jawab Bokuto antusias.

Wakatoshi mengernyitkan dahi, lalu mengambil handuk dan mengalungkannya ke leher. "Kamu tahu tim putri nomor lima? Rambut pendek warna hitam."

Bokuto memasang pose berpikir lalu menjawab dengan asal, "oh, yang paling tinggi itu bukan?".

Wakatoshi mengangguk,  _ "Yes, it's her." _

_ "Wow, Toshi-kun, you have a good taste in wom—WHAT????" _

_ "I told ya, you'd be surprised." _

_ "Bu— but, HOW?" _

" _ I'm not sure how _ , tujuan awalku bahkan nggak mengarah kesana. Tapi setelah semalam…" sambung Wakatoshi, "ah, entahlah. Aku sendiri juga bingung memprosesnya."

Setelah Bokuto mencuci mangkuk dan alat makan di wastafel, ia kembali bertanya. Rasa penasarannya sungguh melebihi anak kecil yang ingin tahu banyak hal. "Jadi, kemarin kalian begitu?"

"Begitu gimana?" Jawab Wakatoshi santai, sembari menaruh pakaian kotornya di mesin cuci dan menakar deterjen yang akan ia pakai.

_ "Uhm, you know… Like this…" _

Bokuto meragakan dengan kedua tangannya. Jari tangan sebelah kanan membuat simpul lingkaran dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, sedangkan jari telunjuk tangan kirinya bergerak lurus seperti menusuk lingkaran tersebut.

Wakatoshi mengerti betul apa yang dimaksud teman satu kamarnya. Dengan spontan kepalanya memutar kembali memori semalam, lalu tak lama ia berusaha menghilangkannya dari kepala.

_ "No, not yet." _

_ "Oya?" _

Berusaha mengabaikan ucapan Bokuto, Wakatoshi berjalan menuju kamar mandi. "Aku mandi dulu, kamu buruan siap-siap kalau mau berangkat latihan bareng."

"IH TOSHI-KUN, AKU UDAH MANDIIIK!!!" Ujar Bokuto tanpa menyadari pintu kamar mandi telah ditutup Wakatoshi.

_ "It's okay to be afraid, Toshi-kun.." _ sambung Bokuto yang terdengar samar dari balik pintu,  _ "being pansexual with no preference is also valid, ya know." _

Wakatoshi mengunci pintu kamar mandi lalu mulai melepas seluruh kain yang ada di tubuhnya. Tangannya mengatur keran shower agar air yang dihasilkan tak terlalu panas maupun dingin. Ia kembali teringat apa yang ia lalui bersama Kanoka semalam, bagaimana ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak meliar dan mengambil alih kuasa tubuh perempuan yang ada di dalam genggamannya saat itu. Tak lama ia menyadari ada yang menegang di sekitar selangkangannya, ia pun heran mengapa semudah itu ia terstimulasi. 

" _ It's better to release it, then. _ Daripada aku tahan dan bikin aku nggak fokus latihan." Ujarnya dalam hati, seraya memompa sedikit sabun cair dan menambahkan sedikit air hingga cukup licin dan berbusa.

Wakatoshi mulai menyentuh penisnya sendiri.

Tangannya bergerak naik turun sesuai ritme yang selalu ia lakukan. Setiap orang memiliki cara dan preferensi masing-masing saat melakukan masturbasi, tak terkecuali Ushijima Wakatoshi. Sesekali ia melakukan ritme cepat, seperti ingin segera melepas ketegangan. Namun setelahnya ia melambatkan tempo, seperti ingin menikmati momen kenikmatan ia tak mampu dideskripsikan dalam rentetan paragraf.

Sebelumnya ia tak pernah membayangkan suatu skenario maupun orang tertentu, selama ini belum ada orang yang benar-benar membuatnya terangsang selain  _ Oikawa Tooru _ . Namun ia sendiri sudah mulai lupa rasanya bersenggama, beberapa orang yang datang dan pergi pun tak mampu memberikan kesan yang berarti.

Namun kali ini, wajah Kanoka seakan tidak ingin hilang dari pikirannya. Wakatoshi berkali-kali menggelengkan kepala, tapi semakin ia berusaha melupakan momen semalam, semakin ia kesulitan menghilangkannya, dan semakin sensitif pula area vitalnya— seakan merespon baik stimulasi dan fantasi yang ada. 

Wakatoshi merasa terbelah. Separuhnya ingin agar ia menjadi pria baik yang menghargai dan melindungi orang lain, terutama terhadap perempuan. Ia tidak ingin memproyeksikan Kanoka sebagai pemuas hasratnya. Namun setengahnya lagi ingin menelanjangi perempuan yang ada di dekapannya, mencumbu setiap inci bagian tubuhnya, menarik dan mendorongnya hingga ke titik batas yang mampu Kanoka terima. Membayangkan Kanoka menangis dan memohon, hingga meronta memanggil namanya.  _ "Toshi-san… ngghhh.. Toshi-san, please stop…" _

Gerakan tangannya semakin cepat, seiring dengan fantasi yang semakin liar di kepalanya.

"Kanoka.. Kanoka…"

Ah! ~

Putih pun terlepas, seiring dengan hembusan napas Wakatoshi yang berat. Ia membasuh tubuhnya dengan perasaan menyesal dan sedikit bersalah.  _ "Why am I doing this?" _

"Toshi-san? Toshi-san?" Lanjut Kanoka, "makanannya udah datang…"

Seketika Wakatoshi menyadari lambaian tangan perempuan yang duduk di depannya,  _ "ah, sorry.." _

"Toshi-san lagi mikirin apa? Kok sampai bengong begitu?" Tanya Kanoka yang berusaha mengusik lamunannya.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa kok. Yuk makan dulu." 

Setelah keduanya selesai dan menuju kasir, keduanya bersikukuh untuk membayar tagihan pesanan. Wakatoshi kembali menggenggam tangan Kanoka dan kini mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah perempuan yang ada di sampingnya itu.

_ "I'm not doing the gender role thing here, but I'm the one who ask first so," _ lanjut Wakatoshi,  _ "please, Kanoka, let me pay for this meal." _

Sejujurnya Kanoka tak masalah dengan siapa yang membayar pesanan mereka, ia hanya merasa malu dan enggan diperlakukan seperti itu. Selama ini ia selalu membuat aturan  _ split bills _ tiap kali berkencan, tidak pernah mau merepotkan atau merasa direpotkan oleh orang lain. Namun kali ini, hatinya luluh akan pria di hadapannya. Ia hanya mampu mengangguk dan mengalah.

Hiruk pikuk jalan kembali terdengar sesaat setelah kaki mereka melangkah keluar dari kedai. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam, masih terlalu dini untuk menutup hari, masih terasa enggan untuk saling mengucap 'sampai jumpa lagi'. 

" _ Thanks for the treat, Toshi-san.. _ Habis ini mau langsung pulang kah?" Ujar Kanoka yang malu-malu, bertolak belakang dengan genggamannya yang menjadi semakin kencang. Wakatoshi bingung harus merespon yang mana terlebih dulu…

"Justru aku yang makasih, karena udah mau nemenin aku makan. Biasanya aku makan bertiga sama Bokuto dan Akaashi, sesekali bareng Atsumu dan Hinata.  _ It feels good ga jadi third wheel, _ karena rasanya gabut banget..." Wakatoshi terkekeh, Kanoka pun ikut tertawa pelan sambil menutupi mulutnya.

"Kenapa, Kanoka, kamu mau pulang habis ini?" 

Kanoka hanya menggeleng,  _ "after a tiring routine, leaving a footprint on a snow side by side with you is such a big reward to me, Toshi-san." _ Lanjutnya,  _ "is it okay if we stay a lil bit longer?" _

Kanoka semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tangan Wakatoshi. Berusaha menangkap sinyal yang diberikan, ia pun mulai memberi usul.

_ "Do you want to eat dango, Kanoka? It would be nice to eat something sweet after a bowl of spicy ramen." _

Tak lama keduanya berhenti di kedai kecil yang menjual dango, letaknya dekat lorong jalan buntu sebelum stasiun. Tempat yang tak dilalui banyak orang, namun entah mengapa ada saja pelanggan yang datang untuk membeli dango di sana. 

Wakatoshi dengan lahap menyantap bola-bola manis itu, seperti anak kecil yang baru saja diberi permen. "Rasanya masih sama seperti saat pertama kali aku ke Tokyo!" sambungnya, "Dulu karena orang tuaku bercerai dan ayahku tinggal di Tokyo, jadi saat liburan ya aku sering ke sini."

Kanoka hanya terpana melihat pria yang ada dihadapannya bersikap normal, tak terlalu kaku seperti yang orang lain kira. Ia ingin agar mereka bisa mengetahui sisi lain dari Wakatoshi, namun ia sendiri tak ingin membagi momen nya saat ini dengan siapapun. 

" _ It's not too sweet so it didn't make me sick of it, _ tapi kadang aku minta ekstra saus kalau sedang ingin makan yang lebih manis." 

Kanoka hanya melihat bibir Wakatoshi yang belepotan karena keasyikan makan dango. Baru saja ia ingin bilang dan membiarkan Wakatoshi membersihkannya sendiri, tiba-tiba otaknya secara otomatis berusaha mencerna kalimat yang ia dengar.

_ Not too sweet.. extra sauce to make it sweeter.. there's an extra sauce on his lips… If I sloppily eat this dango, would my lips taste sweet too? _

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kanoka mendekat. Hanya beberapa detik hingga Wakatoshi menyadari bahwa bibir mereka saling bertemu. 

_ "Is it sweet enough for you?" _

"Huh?"

**_Ushijima_Wakatoshi.exe has stopped working._ **

Kanoka menunduk malu, lalu kembali menatap mata pria yang baru saja ia cium.

_ "Is it sweet enough for you, Toshi-san?" _

_ "Uh— Yes! It is, it taste amazingly sweet!" _

Kesunyian kembali terasa di antara mereka. Tidak, lebih tepatnya, kesunyian yang disebabkan karena mereka sama-sama berusaha mengendalikan diri masing-masing.

Namun kali ini Kanoka tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan yang ada. Ia tak berpikur panjang ke mana angin akan membawa hubungan mereka, tapi sekarang, ia hanya ingin Ushijima Wakatoshi. Ia sudah letih berandai-andai maupun memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Jadi apapun jawabannya nanti, setidaknya ia sudah berani mengutarakan keinginannya saat ini.

_ "The night is still young, Toshi-san." _ Ujar Kanoka terbata-bata,  _ "Would you like to spend it at my place? But I don't have a cond—" _

"YES. KITA BISA BELI KONDOM DI MINIMARKET TERDEKAT." Jawab Wakatoshi penuh semangat, tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang mendengar dan menatapnya. 

Meski sedikit malu, namun rasa bahagia lebih banyak menyelimuti perasaannya saat ini. Kalau boleh jujur, Kanoka juga merasa takut. Takut jika tak mampu memuaskan Wakatoshi, dan takut karena ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertamanya.

Ya. Kanoka belum pernah berhubungan seks dengan siapapun— selain melakukan  _ self service _ dengan beberapa alat pemuas seks yang ia miliki. Ada dildo dan beberapa macam vibrator, tak terkecuali vaginal  _ lubricant _ . Meski belum pernah berhubungan seks, namun Kanoka selalu berusaha untuk  _ research _ dan mendalami  _ sex education _ agar bisa praktik seks yang aman, termasuk tahap-tahap masturbasi.

Selama ini ia ingin fokus dengan karier Volinya, hampir tak ada waktu baginya untuk berkencan atau sekadar mencari kesenangan di luar sana. Tapi semenjak malam itu, ia merasa tak masalah jika pengalaman pertamanya dilakukan bersama Ushijima Wakatoshi, mungkin ia juga mengerti tentang ambisinya.. Mungkin juga karena mereka sama-sama dari Miyagi..

Apapun itu, selama dengan Wakatoshi, Kanoka tak masalah dengan itu. Dengan bekal pengetahuan tentang seks yang ia gali selama ini, ia cukup percaya diri. Walaupun tak mampu memuaskan, tapi ia yakin kalau tidak akan mengecewakan.

Saat ini mereka berdua telah berada di dalam taksi, terdiam, namun tangan mereka semakin kencang menggenggam. Tak bisa dipungkiri, ada aroma berat bertebaran di udara, terasa pekat, membuat mereka saling candu satu sama lain.

Ada semacam nostalgia yang terasa dalam ingatan Wakatoshi, ketika Kanoka berusaha secepat mungkin menuju kamar dengan berlari dan menarik tangannya. 

Namun kali ini, ia tak akan diam saja di depan pintu. Kali ini, ia akan menyambut Kanoka dengan hangat tubuhnya.

_ "Tie the cherry stem, Toshi-san. I'm not used to it yet." _ Ucap Kanoka dengan wajah yang memerah.

_ "Have you ever french kiss before?"  _

Kanoka menggeleng.  _ "It would be my first time, Toshi-san. No pressure." _

Sesaat setelah pintu tertutup dan memastikan bahwa pintu terkunci, tubuh mereka saling mendekap satu sama lain. Jauh lebih liar, lebih panas, lebih memabukkan. 

Kini mereka berada di atas ranjang kamar Kanoka. Ranjang yang pernah mereka bagi bersama— tiga hari yang lalu. Kanoka berada di bawah kendalinya, tepat seperti yang ia bayangkan. Tidak, justru lebih baik dari pernah ia pikirkan.

Seketika Wakatoshi terdiam. Meski hasratnya yang telah memuncak, ia tetap ingin memastikan semuanya secara jelas dan terbuka.

_ "Kanoka, are you sure?" _

_ "Yes." _

"Aku cuma mau bilang kalau apa yang terjadi di antara kita bisa dibilang terlalu cepat, tapi aku juga mau bilang kalau aku benar-benar menghargai kamu sebagai perempuan dan kalau misal setelah ini kamu nggak mau ketemu aku lagi, aku terima…"

_ "sshhh… Don't think too much about it, Toshi-san. I'll be alright as long as I'm with you.." _

Bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Namun kali ini tidak hanya bibir, lidah mereka pun ikut beradu. Tak ada jeda bagi mereka untuk menghela napas, tak ada waktu bagi mereka untuk merasa ragu.

Wakatoshi perlahan melepas kuncian di lidah mereka, lalu menurun perlahan menuju leher Kanoka. Lidahnya bermain mengitari leher, lalu naik ke telinga, sesekali menggigit gemas daun telinga yang diiringi desahan manja pemiliknya. 

Kanoka hanya mampu memejam, belum pernah ia merasakan hal yang meluap-luap di dadanya seperti ini.

_ "Kanoka, you okay?" _ Ujar pria yang ada di atasnya, yang beberapa saat lalu mengelus pipinya. Mengisyaratkannya agar segera membuka mata.

Kanoka hanya bisa mengangguk, lalu mengangguk lagi ketika Wakatoshi meminta izin untuk membuka pakaiannya.

Nampak Kanoka mengenakan bra dengan motif renda berwarna hitam. Tangan Wakatoshi berusaha meraih pengait bra di bagian punggung, namun tak kunjung menemukannya.

" _ Hook _ nya ada di depan, Toshi-san." Ujarnya seraya mengarahkan tangan Wakatoshi ke arah letak pengait bra yang ia pakai. Tapi tak disangka, Wakatoshi justru membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kanoka. Berusaha melepas kait dengan giginya, dan tak lama setelah terbuka, Wakatoshi semakin menenggelamkan dirinya lebih dalam. Sesekali memainkan masing-masing ujungnya, baik dengan tangan maupun lidah. 

Wakatoshi kembali menuruni lekuk indah milik Kanoka, dan kini mulai berada panggul sebelah kiri. Ia mulai menciuminya hingga bagian paha dalamnya.  _ "Spread your legs, Kanoka…" _

Perempuan itu hanya menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh lelaki yang menguasainya saat itu. 

Ibu jari tangan kiri Wakatoshi kini bermain di tengah-tengah paha Kanoka. Berusaha membuka kelopak bunga miliknya, perlahan, satu persatu. Kanoka menggigit bibirnya sendiri agar desahannya tak terdengar penghuni kost lain.

_ "Don't rub it like that, Toshi-san.." _ lanjutnya, "Kamu tahu  _ joystick _ kan? Nah, coba gerakannya memutar gitu."

Wakatoshi mengangguk dan menuruti permintaannya, sesekali bertanya, "begini?"

Kanoka tak mampu lagi membendung kenikmatan yang hampir membuat kepalanya meledak. Kakinya dengan reflek bergerak mengikuti gerakan memutar yang dilakukan oleh jemari Wakatoshi. 

Satu. Dua. Tiga. Kini telah ada tiga jari yang berada di dalam Kanoka. Berusaha menjelajahi dan mencari tahu di mana letak titik kenikmatannya. 

Ada perasaan aneh yang berputar dip perut Kanoka. Selama ini, tiap kali melakukan fingering, tak pernah terasa senikmat ini. 

Apakah karena tangan Wakatoshi yang lebih besar darinya?

Tentu saja. Tadi dia sampai pakai lubricant hanya untuk fingering. "Jariku kasar karena terlalu sering main voli, bakal sakit di kamu kalau nggak pakai  _ lubricant _ dulu", katanya.

Apakah karena visualisasi yang nampak di hadapannya saat ini?

Jangan ditanya lagi. Sudah berapa lama ia bermain voli? Sudah berapa lama ia melatih otot tubuhnya? Ia bahkan belum membuka baju dan sudah se seksi ini. 

Apakah karena keduanya?

Entahlah. Entahlah.

Wakatoshi merasakan kedutan di dalam Kanoka, seketika terasa jauh lebih basah dari sebelumnya. 

"Kanoka, kamu mikirin apa?" Tanya Wakatoshi yang masih asyik bermain dengan tubuhnya, _ "Just focus on me, okay?" _ , tubuhnya menindih Kanoka dan kembali mencium bibirnya.

Wakatoshi bangun dan mulai melepas bajunya. Tangan Kanoka refleks menyentuh tubuh bidang milik pria yang ada di atasnya. Mulai dari cekungan di antara dada hingga ke waistband.

Kini ia beranjak dan berdiri di samping ranjang, serta membangunkan Kanoka.

_ "On your knees, Kanoka."  _

Kini ia berlutut di hadapan Wakatoshi. 

Wakatoshi mulai membuka tali di celananya. Ada yang menjuntai, menyentuh wajah Kanoka.

"Kamu lihat garis yang melingkar di sini?" sambung Wakatoshi "ini garis jahitan  _ circumcise- _ ku dulu. Somehow di sini terasa lebih sensitif. Coba pegang di bawah garisnya."

Tangan Kanoka menggenggam penis Wakatoshi. Terasa hangat dan keras, sesekali berkedut merespon sentuhan. Ia takjub apakah ukuran sebesar dan sepanjang ini bisa muat di dalam dirinya. 

"Nah, di bawah garis ini kan masih ada  _ foreskin _ nya, coba kamu naik turunin tanganmu hingga ke pangkal dengan gerakin  _ foreskin _ nya juga."

Kanoka mengangguk, lalu melakukan apa yang diinstruksikan oleh Wakatoshi. 

_ "Try to lick the head." _ Kanoka kembali menuruti ucapan Wakatoshi.  _ "Like this?", _ ia menunjukkan lidahnya yang tengah bermain di pangkal penis milik Wakatoshi. 

"Di situ ada  _ slit _ kan? Disitu ada  _ pre-cum _ yang mulai  _ leaking _ kan?  _ Try to lick those part _ ."

Desahan yang berat keluar dari mulut Wakatoshi. Tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya, akan ada perempuan cantik yang berlutut di hadapannya dan bermain dengan bagian tubuh paling sensitifnya itu.

Mulut Kanoka kini terbuka lebar, berusaha menelan penuh penis Wakatoshi. Namun yang mampu diterima oleh mulut Kanoka hanya separuh, ia bersikeras ingin lebih jauh. 

_ "Kanoka, I'm sorry. I can't take it anymore." _

Dengan kekuatan yang cukup, ia mendorong kembali Kanoka ke ranjang dan membuka kedua kaki miliknya. Wakatoshi membenamkan diri di antara selangkangan Kanoka dan lidahnya mulai bermain di klitoris. Terasa hangat dan licin, sensasi yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. 

Lalu tak lama setelahnya, Wakatoshi merobek bungkus kondom, memasangnya dan mengoleskan lubricant. Ia benar-benar ingin memastikan kenyamanan Kanoka saat bersama dengannya.

_ "I'll put it in." _

Tangan kiri Wakatoshi memegang penisnya sembari perlahan memasukkannya ke dalam Kanoka. Terasa sungguh licin dan basah, dan memang ini yang diinginkan Wakatoshi. 

Di dalam Kanoka terasa kencang dan hangat, sesekali ia menarik perlahan lalu mendorongnya lagi dengan kuat. 

Mata mereka saling memandang, Wakatoshi beberapa kali menyeka air yang keluar dari ujung mata Kanoka.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa? Sakit ya? Mau udahan aja?"

Kanoka mengunci pinggang Wakatoshi dengan kedua kakinya, _ "No! Keep it going. It's so good, I've never felt like this before." _

_ "But I can't hold back anymore," _ ujarnya sembari mencium bibir Kanoka,  _ "being inside you feels amazing." _

Tangan kanan Kanoka menyentuh pipi Wakatoshi, ibu jarinya mengelus tulang pipi yang berada dekat mata, dan tangan kirinya menyeka keringat di kening Wakatoshi.

_ "Do what you wanna do, I know you won't hurt me." _

Wakatoshi mendekap kencang tubuh Kanoka. Ritmenya kini semakin cepat, semakin dalam. Nada desahan Kanoka semakin meninggi seiring dengan dengan intensitas tempo Wakatoshi. Sesaat sebelum Wakatoshi mencapai puncak, ia kembali mencium Kanoka. Wakatoshi sendiri berusaha menahan suaranya.

Lalu Kanoka merasakan ada yang berkedut di dalam, asalnya dari Wakatoshi. Masih enggan melepas dekapan, ia berusaha mengatur napas dan terus mencumbu pipi Kanoka.

Wakatoshi beranjak dari ranjang, melepas kondom, mengikatnya, dan membuangnya di tempat sampah. Diikuti oleh Kanoka yang berusaha bangun tapi kaki nya seperti enggan berkompromi. 

"Kanoka, mau mandi bareng nggak?" 

Perempuan itu hanya mengiyakan, tak mengerti apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

Kini tubuh bagian depannya menempel pada dinding kamar mandi yang dingin. Sedangkan tubuh bagian belakang terasa panas oleh siraman shower dan tangan Wakatoshi yang memegang pinggangnya. Sesekali pinggang Wakatoshi menghantam pantatnya yang bulat. 

Lalu setelah permainan mereka di kamar mandi berakhir, mereka saling membersihkan diri. Saling mengusap punggung, sesekali dengan ciuman dan candaan ringan.

Tak ada tontonan yang seru di televisi saat dini hari. Kanoka memencet tombol remote beberapa kali, lalu terdengar suara  _ 'stop' _ dari Wakatoshi. Saat itu terhenti di channel Cartoon Network, tepat di acara The Powerpuff Girls.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat, kamu mirip Buttercup ya."

"Kok bisa? Apa karena rambutku pendek?"

"Ya itu juga termasuk, tapi menurutku kamu itu, apa ya nyebutnya,  _ fearless _ . And you have a nice, round face too."

Kanoka mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah pria yang lebih tua, "Haaa… Wajahku bulat banget ya?"

Wakatoshi mengangkat tubuh Kanoka hingga ke pangkuannya. "Hehe, nggak cuma wajah kamu aja yang bulat," lanjut Wakatoshi, "ini juga.."

Tangan Wakatoshi meremas pantat yang berada di atas pahanya, menarik dan melepas tarikan thong yang dikenakan Kanoka hingga terdengar bunyi 'plak!'. Tangannya naik ke atas pinggang, tak berhenti hingga menyelinap ke dalam baju. Seperti mencari tahu apa yang tersembunyi di balik bajunya yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuh Kanoka— meski ia sendiri sudah tahu apa yang akan ia temukan di sana. Tapi Wakatoshi tetap melakukannya, 

"Ahhh Toshi-san, aku malu."

"Lagi yuk, Kanoka?"

Kanoka terkekeh dan mencumbu Wakatoshi,  _ "okay…" _


End file.
